PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? Support Access to Biomedical and Health Information Core, NN/LM Region 6 RML/University of Washington (UW) Throughout 2016-2021, the National Network of Libraries of Medicine (NN/LM) Region 6 Regional Medical Library (RML) will work to ensure equal access to biomedical and health information for healthcare professionals, researchers and students. The RML will build on existing partnerships among network member libraries to increase collaboration and improve access to health information through the sharing of expertise and resources. The RML will promote participation in DOCLINE and LinkOut, as well as alternative methods of document delivery, particularly among libraries serving healthcare professionals in rural areas. New resource libraries will be recruited among non-member organizations with health-related training programs. The RML will promote options for unaffiliated health professionals to access biomedical research literature. Outreach, support, and monitoring will be undertaken in coordination with the NN/LM DOCLINE Coordination Office. The RML will support National Institutes of Health (NIH) priorities for biomedical ?Big Data,? with the goal of making data discoverable, accessible, and citable. To achieve this, the RML will partner with the Institute of Translational Health Science (ITHS) to develop appropriate resources, and will fund the development of a symposium to promote best practices exchanges, and tools sharing across three Clinical Translational Science Awards. The RML will fund the training of health professionals in the use of deidentified data sets and in data science principles. An NN/LM Teaching Fellow will learn about teaching in medical education, accessing National Library of Medicine biomedical information resources, and application of open scholarship principles. The RML will build upon and disseminate train-the-trainers and researcher engagement courses for librarians, and will also share scholarly communication and open access news in light of meeting publication requirements for NIH-funded research. Several partners will assist the RML in carrying out this work including data science experts and groups on the UW campus. Managing promotion to regional audiences through various venues?and being a conduit for high-quality information from a variety of national sources?will be key to engagement. Using various evaluation modalities, the RML will identify training needs of network members so appropriate training can be provided, and so that the RML may provide appropriate feedback to the National Network Steering Committee. Regional and institutional leaders included in the proposed governance structure will increase greater participation among organizations serving researchers, librarians and health professionals.